


Rather Me Than You

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: Sometimes in the Evening [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Domestic John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hurt John Watson, Kisses, M/M, Ordinary lives, Pain, Short, Sometimes in the Evening, domestic life, shapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: John is recovering from an injury obtained while on a case. Sherlock is frustrated by the fact that John was injured at all.





	Rather Me Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay in my having posted something. Life has gotten overwhelming in it's business and I've been trying to find time to sleep and breath, let alone write.   
> If you have scenarios you would like to see, please send me a message through my tumblr: annecumberbatch.tumblr.com - I'm always happy to hear from you.

John walked around the kitchen, prepping the things he needed for his morning routine. As he reached up to pull down two mugs from the shelf, he suppressed a small grunt of pain as the movement stretched the bandaged and stitched deep gashes across the middle of his left ribs which had been gifted to him by a vindictive burglar with an unexpectedly large blade in his possession several days previously. The gashes were healing slowly and painfully, which meant John was staying home and resting rather than running after Sherlock and delaying his recovery. This was a decision they had made mutually, but reluctantly, John’s health taking precedence over both of their desires to continue with cases as normal.

From the other room, Sherlock was sitting in his chair typing a blog post about decay in metatarsals due to various methods of decomposition but looked up when he heard John’s expression of pain. “John.”

“I’m fine.” John waved a hand at him, albeit in a more abbreviated way than usual, continuing to set out the things he needed for the next day. He reached for the box of tea bags and suppressed another grunt as his wounds were stretched.

“ _John.”_ Sherlock got up from his chair and strode over, swiftly snatching the box from beneath John’s fingers and dropping it onto the counter. “Stop being such an idiot.”

John huffed angrily. “I’m not doing anything idiotic, stop being such a git. I’m just getting ready for the morning like I always do.”

“You don’t have to make such horrible noises while doing so.” Sherlock snapped at him.

John took a step back, affronted. “What horrible noises?”

Sherlock waved his hands at him. “Your horrifying moaning and groaning! You must desist immediately, it is impossible to focus.”

John blinked at him. “I’m not making anything like that! Could it be my _breathing_ that is annoying you tonight? I’ll just leave then, and you can deal with a very unhappy me in the morning when nothing is where it should be.” John glared at him before storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

“John-” Sherlock shut his mouth as the door closed behind his partner, irritated but also deflated. He took a deep breath and then walked over and knocked twice before opening the bedroom door and stepping inside. “What I said was distasteful and I apologise.  You’ve been wounded, you have every right to make whatever noise you want. It just… distresses me to hear you in pain.”

John looked up at him wearily from where he was sitting on the side of the bed before holding out a hand to him. “You were very mean about it, though. I was trying to be quiet.”

“That just made it worse, knowing you were suppressing your pain for my sake.” Sherlock took his hand and quietly moved to stand in front of him.

“I’m fine.”

“I know.” Sherlock squeezed John’s hand. “I was there. I wish it had been me.”

“Don’t say that.” John shook his head. “I don’t. It would have sliced your stomach open and we would still be in the hospital. You could have died.”

Sherlock stiffened. “I didn’t realise.”

John lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed Sherlock’s hand gently. “I know, that’s why I’m telling you.  This pain is nothing compared to what that would have felt like for you and for me. I don’t want to see you in the hospital.”

Sherlock leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to John’s lips. “Forgive me for my harsh words earlier. I love you.”

John cupped a hand to Sherlock’s cheek. “Of course, darling. I love you too. Come to bed with me?”

Sherlock smiled softly and nuzzled John’s shoulder. “After you finish with your morning preparations so you’re not grumpy when we wake up.”

John laughed and nodded. “Smart man.” He got up and smacked Sherlock’s arse as he passed him into the kitchen. Sherlock gave a tiny yelp and John laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and critiques are always welcome! Thank you for reading!   
> I'm also taking prompts for this fic! Message them to me through my tumblr: annecumberbatch.tumblr.com - Thank you!


End file.
